


Past Problems

by ReadingMittens



Series: Replacement Problems [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Tim turns to Jason for comfort. Jason... Does?? Both try to figure out each other while sub consciously putting trust into each other.





	Past Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags for this!
> 
> Send me requests and more: [ogboywonder.tumblr](https://ogboywonder.tumblr.com/)

Every night was the same. Well, almost the same. It was either go out as Red Hood and Red Robin or watch as Tim beat himself up over homework. It made Jason sick sometimes, hearing the things Tim would say to himself, the things his parents had drilled into his head. School had been good for Jason, but he didn't push himself like Tim was, Bruce didn't pressure him like this. He also had Alfred to help, but Tim had no one to ask for help.

"Stupid, pathetic piece of shit... You screwed it all up." The younger grumbled to himself as he clicked the delete button with a huff. His hand moved to tightly grasp his wrist.

Jason noticed how easily his fingers curled around his own wrist, frowning at the tight grip the kid was forming. He was punishing himself since his parents weren't here to do it. By the time he removed his hand, he had managed to form a bright red mark around his wrist. Enough that it would form a bruise later on.

The night continued like that, Jason sitting in a chair, frowning over at Tim who worked himself tirelessly on the laptop. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed the kid to take the laptop for his own sake. God, how could he go through every day like this? In such an unhealthy mindset.

He was beginning to fall asleep, resting his chin on his hand. It wasn't until a loud crash brought Jason fully awake. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Tim who looked completely horrified.

On the floor, both looked at the sight of the broken laptop that must have slipped from Tim while beating himself up again. Ironic. Still, Jason knew better than to tease the kid. Especially once Tim began to fight to breath, glancing back at Jason with tearful eyes. Jason grew confused. It was only a laptop, the kid was rich anyways. What did it matter?

"I'm losing it... Damn it, I've been away for too long." Tim was rambling, quick to move to clean up the laptop. "I'm not disciplined." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve quickly, fingers digging into his palms now. "I'm going to fail, they're going to hate me-" Tim dug his face into his hands now, trying to calm himself. 

As a child, Tim's parents viewed him as a terrible kid and didn't hesitate to sent him off to some fancy school to get 'disciplined'. There, Tim spent quite a lot of his time in primary school, being ordered and beat just like his parents did. Except, this was much more extreme. Anything and everything could warrant a beating there. Tim was afraid to sleep, to eat, to do anything he was not ordered to. The last straw that caused his parents to send him there? Tim had accidentally taken the wrong book from school. A classmate's book, thinking it was his own.

Returning from the school, Tim's parents were pleased with their obedient son. But that only lasted so long with them, until they easily became displeased with him. The countless nights Tim had been locked out of the home, the holidays he spent alone, curled up on a couch and staring at the pre-decorated Christmas tree. If he was good that year, his parents might give him a gift besides new clothes or school books. One year, he had gotten a stuffed bear that he still had to this day. 

"Sorry-I'm sorry, there's a mark on the floor... I-I'll try to clean it, I'm so sorry." He glanced to Jason, tears rolling down his cheeks now as he rushed to the sink. 

Jason frowned, taken aback. Should he be surprised? 

The times his parents had been eager for business agreements, Tim had been sent to spend time with plenty of business men and women. From such a young age, Tim had been completely oblivious at the beginning. As a child, he had to trust his parents. He didn't know any better. So, he went with the man when his parents told him to. Ten years old, Tim found himself on the bed, terrified as the much larger man towered above his naked form. He was anything but gentle. Once the man had made sure Tim was well enough prepared, he had slowly moved into him despite Tim's cries.

The same man had been set on making sure Tim was ready for the others. Trained well enough to please those his parents needed. 

Scrubbing the floor, Tim was constantly wiping away tears, gasping for breath as he scrubbed the floor. He scrubbed until his hands were red.

"Replacement," Jason called to him, frowning. "Tim." His voice was firm this time, enough to catch Tim's attention now.

Tim, who was ignoring his bleeding fingers now, hands trembling as he looked up at Jason who stood over him. Swallowing hard, Tim carefully moved to sit on his knees, lowering his head in shame, trying to silence his trembling sobs the best he could, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, I never meant to... I'm sorry." A moment of silence before he spoke again. "You need to-to do what they did... It's the only thing that works with me, Jay." Had he ever called the man 'Jay'?

Jason sighed, carefully moving to pull the kid to his feet, meeting his eyes. "I'm not them. I won't lay a hand on you like that. I don't expect anything from you, okay? Don't beat yourself up like this. You're away from them right now. You're free here." His words were soft yet serious. "The last thing you need is another person hitting you, Tim."

Staring up at Jason, Tim let himself break, collapsing against the other, sobbing freely as he dug his face in the man's shirt. It was the closest thing Tim had to affection in the longest time. People tended to stay away from Tim due to how he reacted with touches like that, tensing and flinching away. 

It was strange. Jason didn't know what the hell to do but carefully wrap his arms tightly around the younger man.

* * *

The night was incredibly odd... If Jason had known he was going to be holding the kid tightly against his chest, he would have never taken him. And if he knew he was going to be comforting him? Of all things?

Still, Jason found himself mesmerized by the boy. He was pretty, no doubt. As he slept, Jason noticed how his eyelashes flutter at times, how his breathing became so peaceful compared to the panicked breaths he usually had. It was amazing how big of a difference there was. He looked so calm, nuzzled up in the blankets and resting against Jason's chest. It felt nice, to have someone close.

With his fingers gently moving across the small of Tim's back in calming circles. Eventually, Jason had found himself drifting off to sleep with his replacement in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the boy's neck gently. He smelled like strawberries. It was clear he was using Jason's soap. It was hard to fight back a smile.

By the time he awoke, Jason reached out for Tim only to be greeted by air. He groaned slightly, pulling his head out of the pillow to glance around the room. Tim wasn't in the bedroom. Jason collected himself and rose from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he begrudgingly made his way out of the room, yawning. The scent of food began to fill Jason's nostrils. Thank God, he didn't want to eat left over pizza for breakfast again.

"Pancakes?" Jason hummed, slumping into a seat at the table with a grin on his lips, glancing over to Tim who was moving around the kitchen to make the food. The boy nodded and flashed Jason a smile.

It was forced. Something was wrong. Jason sat up a bit, frowning slightly. "Everything alright?"

Tim only gave a small nod before rushing to place a full plate in front of Jason. A stack of pancakes, bacon, fruit and a glass of juice. He raised his eyebrow up at Tim who was standing a step away from Jason. He didn't make any for himself.

"We're going to split this I assume? Because there's no way I'm letting you skip out on a meal, especially one you made." He urged firmly, staring at Tim who hesitated, squirming slightly under Jason's intense gaze.

"It's for you... A thank you for your time and patience with me. I wish to thank you in other ways as well that would please you." Tim spoke quietly, voice trembling almost as much as he was. Jason didn't like this and rose from his seat, watching as Tim tried to shrink away from him. "I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean thank me in other ways?"

"Whatever you'd like, however you'd like," Tim whispered now, trembling hands moving to remove his pants. Jason was quick to grab the boy's hands to stop him.

Tim flinched, murmuring apologies. "You're still a child, Tim. Why the hell would I want you to force yourself like this? It's clear you don't want it. Why would you think that?" Jason moved his hands now to caress the boy's face gently, staring down at him with a gentle gaze. He pressed his lips carefully to Tim's hairline, quick to wipe away tears that escaped the boy's eyes. 

Jason ended up pulling Tim on his lap as he sat in the chair, holding him close and running his fingers through the boy's raven hair. He was too light. "Where did you learn to think like that, Tim?" He asked softly, making sure to keep his voice calm.

It was a few moments of silence before Tim spoke up, a bit muffled from digging his face into Jason's shoulder. "A man... When I was younger, he showed me how to do things, taught me. My parents sent me there, I just... I-I thought you might appreciate... I thought you might want..." He trailed off into a sob, most likely beating himself up over the current situation. For reading things wrong.

No, not wrong, for doing what his parents had drilled into him.

Jason began to gently shush the boy, holding him tightly as he spoke soft and gentle words, calming words. "You'll never face a situation like that again. I promise."


End file.
